1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a fluid analysis cartridge that analyzes a fluid sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses and methods to analyze a fluid sample are required in various fields, such as environmental monitoring, food inspection, and medical diagnosis. In the related art, in order to perform a test according to a predetermined protocol, a skilled experimenter should manually perform various processes, such as injecting reagent injection several times, mixing fluids to create a mixture, separating and moving, reacting fluids or other components together, and using centrifugation, and this manual work may cause an error in a testing result.
In order to solve the above problems, miniaturized and automated equipment that may quickly analyze a testing material has been developed. In particular, since a portable fluid analysis cartridge can quickly analyze the testing material without being limited to being used in a particular place, more diverse functions can be performed in a diverse range of fields by improving the structure and function of the fluid analysis cartridge. Thus, research and development into the fluid analysis cartridge is being conducted. Also, the fluid analysis cartridge has an advantage that testing can be easily performed by an unskilled person.
In the related art, a filtering part to filter out materials from a fluid to be tested is packed. However, in this case, filtering efficiency of the fluid sample is lowered.